


Welovesherlollies: A Yellow Lace Dress

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, sex at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were at the reception of George Lestrade’s wedding to Donovan and even though Sherlock had grumbled when he’d gotten the invitation he’d agreed to go (but only after he learned that Molly was going as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: A Yellow Lace Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> Liathwen-Slays-Dragons over on Tumblr (go follow her seriously) gave me a one word prompt the word was 'lace'

Sherlock had been watching Molly from his seat next to John. She was twirling around with Emily Watson in her arms and smiling down at the giggling two year old.

They were at the reception of George Lestrade’s wedding to Donovan and even though Sherlock had grumbled when he’d gotten the invitation he’d agreed to go (but only after he learned that Molly was going as well.)

She was wearing a long figure fitting yellow lace dress with an open back, giving just the perfect sight of her shoulder blades and spine. The dress was indeed perfect for her, but Sherlock did not like the way the single men at the party ogled at her it was after all known that she worked with him, that she was _his_ pathologist.

The last straw fell when Anderson began walking toward her, and fire burned through Sherlock’s blood when the man grabbed Molly’s elbow.’

He shot up from his seat, effectively scaring (the living daylight) out of John and Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock was by Molly’s side just in time to drag her away from Anderson and the party.

‘Sherlock what are you doing, I was just about to dance with Phillip’ she hissed as he pulled her through the hall.

‘Phillip’ he sneered as he dragged her through a door without bothering to look where he was leading her - as it turned out the ended in a closet.

‘Phillip was staring at you Molly, he wanted to fuck you’ he spat out the last few words with disgust – not at the thought of fucking Molly, but the thought of Phillip doing so was abysmal.

Molly started laughing when he’d finally stopped pulling her along and her glee continued to grow when she saw the half-confused, half-offended look on the consulting detectives face.

Sherlock crossed his arms in defence and uncertainty as to what he was actually going to do now that he’d dragged her away from the party. He shook his head scolding himself for not having thought further than the point of getting Molly away from Anderson.

As it turned out Molly answered the question for him.

‘So are you going to kiss me now that you’ve gotten me away from the big bad Anderson who wants to do wicked things to me?’ There was a glint of amusement in her eyes as she asked him the question and he knew that she was playing with him, but he wasn’t going to let her.

‘Yes.’

He smirked when he saw her eyes widen as he leaned down toward her and the gasp she gave when their lips met sent a thrill to his already hardened cock.

He felt the exact moment she gave into the kiss, her arms tangled around his neck holding him close as if she was afraid that he’d disappear, but oh, he had no intention to do so with her body pressed so close to his.

He chuckled at the speed with which Molly took care of divesting him of his clothes, his tie, dress shirt, trouser, shoes and socks were all on the floor of the closet within a matter of seconds (or so he’d swear.)

‘My turn’ Sherlock said as he stopped her before she could remove his pants, swiftly pulling at her dress as he tried to figure out how to get the blasted thing off of her lovely curves.

It was Molly’s turn to smirk when she heard his sharp intake of air. Molly was wearing a matching set of lacy lingerie in the same yellow colour as her dress, and she looked absolutely edible.

The knickers were g-string which was something he’d never really thought Molly would be one to wear, he was happy she did. He licked his lips at the sight of her pink already pebbled nipples through the yellow lace of her bra, and he didn’t hesitate to sink his head and catch one of them with his lips.

She bit her lower lip to hold back the moan trying to escape from her throat and something about the sight of her hooded eyelids and the pinkish tint of her cheeks due to his ministrations sent a jolt of pleasure to his shaft.

Sherlock didn’t have the patience to simply pull off her lingerie so he chose to rip it. Molly was about to scold him for it but he returned his mouth to her breast and efficiently plunged a finger into her beautifully wet entrance, and it stopped her from mouthing anything else but a groan of pleasure.

He worked her nipples into hardened nubs with his mouth and teeth, and made sure her cunt was ready for his cock with his fingers.

He growled when she raked her fingers through his curls and turned her face to the wall when she pulled it roughly.

His pants where at his feet he had no patience to step out of them before he was deep inside of her with a loud moan.

Molly giggled nervously as she hoped no one heard the absolutely feral sound both she and Sherlock were making in their secret little bubble.

She pushed her bum closer to his crotch and wiggled, she revelled in the goosebumps that spread over her heated body at Sherlock’s mumbled groan against her skin.

‘One likes to tease doesn’t one’ he muttered into her hair his warm breath ghosting over the back of her neck.

‘Mmm’ she sighed as he kissed his way down from her ear to her bare shoulder.

‘Oh Sherlock i’m so close’ she said when he started picking up his pace.

‘I want to see you Molly, turn around’ he answered before pulling out of her, he whimpered at the loss of her warmth but knew that he’d soon be buried inside of her again, bringing them to the peek they were both searching for.

She scrambled to the floor and Sherlock finally stepped all the way out of his underwear before he practically pounced down over her.

They kissed passionately for a few seconds before their bodies joined again but it had only served to turn Sherlock on even more than he’d been before as the soft touch of Molly’s lips on his were more than he could have ever hoped for. And to think that his own stupidity could have prevented him from having this was enough to make him pound into Molly with a now close to brutal force.

He kissed her to muffle his groan when he finally came deep inside of her and Molly bit his lip hard to muffle her own when she trembled with the aftershock of her orgasm.

‘Hmm if I knew this would happen just by Anderson wanting to ask if I thought Meena my friend wanted to dance with him. Then i’d gotten him to ask sooner.’ Molly giggled when they’d both calmed down.

Sherlock pouted, he always did miss something.

‘I believe you have your dress to thank for this as well it really does suit you very well Molly.’ He replied.

‘Oh the wonders of a yellow lace dress huh.’ She smiled before giving him a gentle kiss on his wonderfully plumb lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, gimme gimme gimme they make me happy ^^


End file.
